Homeworld Remastered
Homeworld Remastered is a special edition of and , released on 25 February 2015 by Gearbox Software. Blackbird Interactive, founded by several former developers of the previous games, provided assistance to Gearbox in tracking down original art and sound assets. Contents This new edition of the games consists of the following features: * Homeworld Classic: the original version of the game, released as it was in 1999, updated only so it can work on modern operating systems. * Homeworld 2 Classic: the original version of Homeworld 2, released as it was in 2003, updated also to work on modern operating systems. * Homeworld Remastered: a new version of Homeworld, moved into the Homeworld 2 engine and featuring a total graphical overhaul and new sound and music. * Homeworld 2 Remastered: a new version of Homeworld 2, featuring improved graphics and new sound and music. * Homeworld Multiplayer: a new multiplayer mode for both games, based around the Steamworks platform and integrating the four factions from both games into one multiplayer mode. The initial version included with the game is a beta, with Gearbox promising development and new interations based on player feedback before a final version of the multiplayer game is released later in 2015. is not included in the package due to the original source code being lost as a result of Barking Dog Studios being folded into Rockstar Games. Gearbox have looked at the viability of updating Cataclysm by other means, but have not yet confirmed it is something they are working on. Abandonment Despite the hype around the Remastered edition, on release day, the game was launched with a slew of bugs and balance issues, most notably within the remaster of the first Homeworld game. Indeed, the balance issues were so great that the Homeworld 2 campaign was vastly simpler to complete than its Classic counterpart, due to enemy ships being much weaker than your own. Gearbox worked as best as it could to fix many of these issues, but ultimately, only a small number of patches were developed and the game has since been abandoned from further development. Despite the promises of developers on the Gearbox Forums that further patches would be developed, 2.1 became the last official patch, released just a little over one year after the original release, which only partially restored formations to original intent. Players are encouraged to install mods, notably the Player's Patch or the Community Patch, in order to fix the lingering issues from 2.1. These patches, developed by the community, have appeared to resolve a significant portion of the bugs from the last official patch, rebalanced the game and attempted to restore original gameplay mechanics, and development of these patches are continuing. Collector's Edition As well as a digital release via Steam, Homeworld Remastered was also released as a physical boxed set. This set includes a Revised Historical Briefings And Artwork book, which expands on the backstory of the setting and features concept art developed for the game by Rob Cunningham and Jon Aaron Kambeitz. The set also includes a die-cast Angel Moon keychain and a 13"-tall replica of the Pride of Hiigara, complete with USB-powered lights. Replica PrideReplica1.jpg PrideReplica2.jpg PrideReplica3.jpg PrideReplica4.jpg Category:Homeworld Category:Homeworld 2